Tom Preissing
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Arlington Heights, IL, USA | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2003 }} Thomas Joseph Preissing (born December 3, 1978) is an American professional ice hockey Defenseman currently playing for EHC Biel of the Swiss National League A. Preissing has played in 326 National Hockey League games with the San Jose Sharks, Ottawa Senators, Los Angeles Kings and the Colorado Avalanche. Playing career Amateur Preissing played four years as a forward on the varsity team at Rosemount High School before moving on to play two seasons with the Green Bay Gamblers of the USHL. It was with the Gamblers that then coach Mark Osiecki converted Tom to a defenceman, paving the way for his future hockey successes. Preissing played for Colorado College of the WCHA and was a top 10 finalist for the Hobey Baker Award, he also captained the Tigers in his senior year. He earned NCAA - West First All-American honors and holds the WCHA record for most goals by a defenseman in a season with 23 in 2002–03. Professional Preissing was signed as an undrafted free agent by the San Jose Sharks on April 4, 2003. After a strong training camp with the Sharks, Preissing was a surprise inclusion on the opening night roster for the 2003–04 season. Tom played the full season with the Sharks where he had two goals and seventeen assists in 69 games. He was praised for making the step directly from college to the NHL without stopping in the AHL and was named San Jose's rookie of the year in 2004. In the 2005–06 season, Preissing broke out, scoring 43 points in seventy-four games to have the second-highest-scoring season by a defenseman in Sharks history behind only Sandis Ozolinsh. He also carried a +17 plus-minus rating, which ranked 1st among Sharks defensemen. On July 9, 2006, Preissing and Josh Hennessy were traded by the Sharks to the Chicago Blackhawks for Mark Bell. The Hawks immediately traded the two, along with Michal Barinka and a second round draft pick in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft to the Ottawa Senators for Martin Havlat and Bryan Smolinski. Tom then spent the 2006–07 season with Ottawa, recording 38 points in 80 games and posting the third-best plus-minus rating (+40) of any NHL player. He helped the Senators reach the Stanley Cup final, in which they lost to the Anaheim Ducks in five games. On July 2, 2007, Preissing signed a four-year, $11 million contract as an unrestricted free agent with the Los Angeles Kings. In the 2007–08 season, his first with the Kings, Preissing suffered in production, scoring only 24 points in 77 games, and his plus-minus slipped to -6. Preissing was benched for four games into the early stages of the 2008–09 season. After stepping up his play Preissing was then hampered by illness and upon recovery was assigned to the Kings affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs of the AHL on March 4, 2009, for the rest of the season. On July 3, 2009, Preissing was traded by the Kings, along with Kyle Quincey and a fifth round draft pick in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, to the Colorado Avalanche for Ryan Smyth. Preissing missed training camp and the start of the 2009–10 season having a scope on his right knee. After a conditioning stint with Colorado's AHL affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, Tom made his Avalanche debut in a 8-2 loss to the Vancouver Canucks on November 14, 2009. On November 29, 2009, after playing in four games with the Avs, Preissing was placed on waivers and re-assigned back to the Monsters. Despite leading the Monsters defense with 31 points in 49 games, his considerably large contract meant he was placed on waivers for the purpose of a buy out of his final year from the Avalanche on June 30, 2010. Without NHL interest, Preissing returned to Europe for the first time since 2005, signing a one-year contract with Kärpät of the Finnish SM-liiga on September 16, 2010. Under the agreement, Tom first joined Kazakh team, Barys Astana of the Russian KHL, to start the 2010–11 season on a two month loan through to November in order to attain game conditioning. On September 17, Preissing made a successful debut with Astana scoring a goal in a 6-5 overtime loss to Salavat Yulaev Ufa. However, just two days later in his second game in a 4-1 victory against Metallurg Novokuznetsk, Preissing's tenure in the KHL was cut short when he suffered a serious knee injury. Due to return to Kärpät in November, but with the prospects of being unable to play from the injury, Preissing came to a mutual agreement to terminate his contract on October 11, 2010. On July 11, 2011, Preissing signed a one-year contract with Swiss team EHC Biel for the 2011–12 season. Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1978 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Barys Astana players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Colorado College Tigers players Category:Green Bay Gamblers alumni Category:Krefeld Pinguine players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:EHC Biel players